Centilnya Pacarku
by L.A Lights
Summary: Pacar cantik, berkulit kuning langsit, berambut kuning semruit, nyaris manis kayak manggis, membuat Naruto tak bosan memandangnya, tapi sifat -CENTIL-nya itu loh yang membuat nafas Naruto naik-turun setiap saat.


_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate : T_

_Romance, Humor_

_Warning, Au, ooc, No bashing, gejenes, ngeferaky._

_Pairing . Naruto U x Ino Y_

_._

_._

_Memiliki pacar cantik, berkulit kuning langsit, berambut kuning semruit, nyaris manis kayak manggis, membuat Naruto tak bosan memandangnya, tapi kelakuan -centil-nya itu loh yang membuat nafas Naruto naik-turun setiap saat._

_._

_._

_L.A Linghs -enjoy ajah- ok_

_._

_._

Seperti biasa pagi hari menjelang barangkat sekolah Naruto selalu tak pernah absen untuk menjemput kekasih tercintanya itu. Menunggu dengan sabar di depan rumah Yamanaka tanpa meneriaki atau menggedor pintu, cukup duduk manis diatas motor -jadul-nya.

"Hey Naruto! Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya wanita bersurai keemasan itu sembari tersenyum manis, membuat kulit tan sang pacar sedikit memerah.

"Enggak baru saja sampai kok," jawab Naruto bohong, padahal sudah setengah jam dia menunggu diluar, tapi apa mau dikata jika dirinya sendiri terlalu pagi menjemput. "Ayo!" tambahnya.

Ino langsung menaiki boncengan motor antik warisan Jiraiya (kakeknya) itu, bukanya Orang tua Naruto orang tak mampu, tapi memang Narutonya sendiri yang suka dengan barang-barang antik seperti itu.

"Apa nanti sore kau ada urusan atau apalah itu?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela perjalanannya. Angin pagi lumayan dingin membuatnya menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali.

"Tidak ada, memang kenapa?" Ino balik bertanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto,

"Aku mau mengajakmu.. yah makan ramen mungkin, hehe"

"Lagi?"

Naruto langsung manyun, tapi memang kebiasaanya yang buruk dan tak pernah tau suasana apa yang di gemari perempuan, eh malah setiap keluar mampirnya di kedai ramen melulu.

"Yah-yah Naru-chan," melihat wajah manyun Naruto dari sepion membuat Ino mau tak mau menemaninya.

"Jangan panggil 'chan' dong?" Memang kebiasaan Ino selalu memanggil Naruto dengan akhiran 'chan' niat menggoda eh malah jadi kebiasaan.

"Hehe.. tak apa Naru-chan," godanya sembari mencubit pipi Naruto membuat yang di cubit jadi oleng saat menyetir.

"Dasar, babi" gumam Naruto pelan, nayaris berbisik, tapi memang pendengaran dan jarak yang sangat dekat membuat Ino dapat mendengarnya, wajahnya langsung memerah, dia paling benci jika di panggil 'babi' yah kecuali sahabatnya, Sakura.

PLETAK!

"Jangan panggil dengan sebuatan itu lagi ru-bah,"

"Ya ma'am!"

Sesampainya di tempat parkir.

"Ayo Ino-chan?" Naruto mengandeng tangan Ino sambil berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya.

Oh apa kau tak tau jika pacarmu itu memerah wajahnya Naruto.

"Yo Dobe!" sapa siswa berambut pantat bebek dengan seringaian khas-nya berjalan menyusul Ino dan Naruto.

'_setelah ini pasti_' batin Naruto.

"Kyaah Sasuke-kun makin cakep saja," Ino kegirangan dan melepas tangan Naruto lalu menempel pada Sasuke.

Mungkinkah tubuhmu ada magnet-nya Sasuke.

"Dobe! singkirkan pacarmu ini dariku?" Pinta Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan wanita yang dia anggap nenek sihir itu. Oh ayolah Sasuke sekarang kau jadi tontonan umum, yah meskipun sudah biasa sih.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, apa nanti kau mau menemaniku blanja?" tolehkan-lah kepalamu menghadap Siswa jabrik itu Ino, dan pasti kau akan tau wajahnya seperti apa sekarang.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke cuek, dan itu malah membuat Ino kegirangan karna dikira Sasuke mau menemaninya.

Sabarkan dirimu Naru-chan.

"Mau? Beneran mau?" entah mengapa Sasuke diam saja saat pipinya di cubit-cubit Ino layaknya bayi yang sangat menggemaskan.

Kepala Naruto memanas.

"Nanti setelah belanja kita langsung ke cafe!"

"Hnn,"

Kepala Naruto mirip crobong asap.

"Lalu setelah itu kita kerumahku dan kumasakkan makanan, bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?"

"H-hn," ada apa dengan gumaman andalanmu itu Sasuke.

100% siap meledak.

"CUKUP SUDAH, AKU MUAK MELIHAT TINGKAHMU." Naruto dengan beringas langsung menyeret Ino paksa menuju kelasnya, yah setidaknya Sasuke dapat bernafas legah.

"Sungguh pasangan yang nyetrik," gumamnya tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas dengan langkah sesantai mungkin.

.

.

"Gitu aja marah Naru-chan," cibir Ino

Naruto makin manyun. "Bikin orang panas saja," balas Naruto dengan nada mencibir juga. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping tak mau menatap wajah pacaranya meskipun tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Ino. Ngambek itu si Naru.

"Guyur air dong biar dingin," gurau Ino.

Naruto tak menggubris saat sudah sampai di kelasnya, melepaskan genggaman tangan Ino lalu mengambil duduk di bangkunya menatap keluar jendela dengan ekspresi masih manyun.

"Yo Naruto! Ada yang baru nih," siswa bermbut coklat jabrik yang baru masuk kelas langsung menghampiri Naruto seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Mengotak-atik sebentar sambil menunjukkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung nyengir kuda. "Hehe.. kirim dong!" Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengaktifkan bluetooth untuk acara kirim mengirim entah apa Author juga tak tau.

"KAU MENONTON 'ITU' KU HAJAR KAU?" seruan menggelegar dari siswi berambut blonde itu membuat semua penghuni kelas langsung mengelus dada kompak. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang langsung mengantongi ponselnya kembali, takut mode on.

"Dan kau Kiba! Ku hajar kau nanti," Ino menatap Kiba sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya. Dan itu sukses membuat Kiba glagepan lalu menjauh dan duduk dengan damai.

"Kalian memang pasangan nyetrik, pig," komentar siswi berambut permen karet itu sambil geleng-geleng, hal seperti itu sudah sering terjadi, jadi dia maklum saja.

"Habisnya masak mau nonton blue film, itu menjijikkan, jidat" balas Ino sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum saat melihat siswa berambut merah memasuki kelas. Dengan senyuman semanis mungkin Ino menyapa.

"Hey Gaara,"

"Oh.. hay juga," balas Gaara singkat dan bablas menuju tempat duduknya, sementara Naruto manyun lagi, Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya, benar-benar ratu centil.

Sasuke yang memasuki kelas dan mendapatkan segudang sapaan itu tak menggubris, cuek bebek yang dia lakukan sekarang, sampai saat matanya bertatapan sejenak dengan siswi yang paling anti dan enggan untuk menyapanya.

"Hey Hinata.." bagaiakan tersambar geledek di pagi hari para siswi yang naksir berat sama Sasuke di kelas itu langsung syok berat, dan setelah ini mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Hinata, bagaimana cara menggaet si bungsu Uchiha cuek itu.

"Hey juga Sasuke-san," balas Hinata ramah, dan rona-rona kemerahan langsung menempel di pipi cubinya.

"Jangan pakai 'san' lagipula kita sudah lama saling kenal!" Bayangkan bagimana reaksi siswi-siswi saat mengetahui Sasuke yang irit bicara itu bisa begitu lancarnya, dan bahkan menyuruh menghilangkan embel-embel 'san' memang benar setelah ini mereka harus berguru pada Hinata.

"Sasuke-"

"Kun" tambah Sasuke sembari tersenyum kecil, membuat siswi-siswi termasuk Ino harus segera berguru pada Hinata.

"Eng.. Sasuke-kun," Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah itu, sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan duduk di samping 'Dobe-chan'nya yang masih manyun itu.

Dan setelah itu benar saja para siswi langsung mengerubungi Hinata bak antri sembako dengan berbagai rentetan pertanyaan, termasuk Ino yang begitu antusiasnya, tak sadarkah dirimu jika Naruto gondok setengah mampus Ino.

"Kenapa para gadis-gadis itu?" tanya Kiba yang duduk di belakang bangku Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Minta resep masakan kali," jawab Naruto asal. Sasuke melirik Naruto sejenak, dan tak lama kemudian dia terkekeh kecil. Kiba sweatdrop.

.

.

"Nanti sore aku jemput," kata Naruto saat sudah mengantar Ino sampai rumah.

"Ya-ya, sana pulang," Ino mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Naruto agar cepat minggat dari hadapannya.

Naruto manyun lagi, tapi tak lama kemudian dia nyengir. "Cium dulu dong!"

Dan sebuah sepatu mendarat dengan indah di pipi cowok jabrik itu.

.

.

Motor antik ditumpangi pasangan nyetrik itu melaju dengan pelan di sore hari yang indah ini. Dua surai blonde itu berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Sebuah lengkungan senyum terpantri di wajah sang Uzumaki. Sementara sang Yamanaka bersender di pundak Naruto sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggan sang pacar.

Dari kata nyetrik bisa jadi serasi dalam keadaan seperti ini bukan.

Tak lama kemudian motor antik itu berhenti di depan sebuah kedai -Ramen- dan itu sukses membuat sang Yamanaka memanyunkan bibir tanda tak suka.

"Ramen lagi Ramen lagi," gerutu Ino saat tangannya di gandeng Naruto dan di tuntun menuju tempat duduk.

"Dua ramen Paman? Yang satu ukuran jumbo!" pesan Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya. Bahkan saat keadaan duduk pun tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Ino.

Tak ingin lepaskah Naru?

"Huh Ramen Ramen dan Ramen." Ino meracau. Memalingkan wajahnya kesisi lain memperhatikan keluar kedai.

"Jangan gitu dong? Nanti tak cantik kayak monalisa habis dangdutan loh," gurau Naruto dan langsung dapat jitak.

Naruto manyun lagi.

Tak lama kemudian pemilik kedai ramen itu datang membawa dua porsi ramen yang satu ukuran super jumbo. "Silahkan," ujar paman pemilik kedai itu. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu melahap ramennya dengan rakus.

"Dasar maniak ramen," cibir Ino saat mendapati Naruto yang makan dengan belepotan itu. Diambilnya tissu dan mengusap kuah ramen yang bercipratan di sekitar pipi pacarnya itu. "Pelan-pelan," tambah Ino.

Naruto langsung menggaruk jidatnya dengan wajah agak memerah. Beginilah yang dia suka dari pacarnya, begitu pengertian pada dirinya. Tapi..

"Hey Naruto!"

_JEGEERR!_

Bagiakan terkena bijuu dama dari juubi Naruto menoleh patah patah keasal suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Seorang pria dengan rambut panjang di kuncir rendah bermanik lavender mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

_'jangan lagi jangan lagi'_ batin Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Neji. "Tumbe-"

"Kyaahhh Neji makin cakep saja." bagaiakan magnet dan paku. Ino langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berganti duduk di samping Neji dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja dengan wajah suram.

"Ne.. Neji apa kau sendirian?" Ino tampak antusis, mengabaikan si pirang jabrik yang lagi mengaduk ramennya dengan bibir tertekuk kebawah.

Sekali lagi sabar Naru-chan.

"Tidak! Aku sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Neji seadanya sambil melirik Naruto dengan tatapan -singkirkan nenek lampir ini-

"Huh.." Naruto tak menggubris sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain.

Ino bertopang dagu sembari terus memandangi wajah tampan Hyuuga itu. "Ayo jalan-jalan Neji,"

"Hn," sahut Neji sambil melotot pada Naruto dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan -cepat singkirkan baka-

"Huh.." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya lagi, tapi kali ini wajahnya lebih suram dari yang tadi.

Ino yang mengartikan arti 'Hn' sebagai 'iya' berencana menyeret Neji keluar kedai sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya.

"Maaf terlambat Neji," perempuan berambut coklat di cepol dua berpakaian ala orang china berdiri di belakang Neji sambil tersenyum.

Diam-diam Naruto nyengir. Siapa yang tak kenal suara itu. Tenten pacar Neji. Dan dirinya bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Huuuhhh.." Ino langsung berdiri dan duduk di samping Naruto kembali. "Naru-chan suapin dong!" mintanya dengan nada manja.

"Tentu saja," bagaikan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa Naruto dengan senang hati menyuapi pacar tercintanya itu dengan senyuman lebar, yah meski harus ia akui dadanya sempat sesak juga sih.

Tenten yang meilihat Naruto menyuapi Ino dengan sepenuh hati itu tiba-tiba menatap Neji dengan wajah agak memerah. "Neji suapin dong!" sambil nyodorin ramen yang baru di antarkan paman pemilik kedai itu.

"Y-yah," dengan gugup bercampur kikuk Neji menyuapi Tenten dengan tangan agak gemetar mengingat dirinya di sekolah adalah siswa yang jaim cool dan calem. Dan jangan lupakan banyak di gilai wanita selain si bokong ayam Sasuke.

.

.

"Mau mapirkah Naru-chan" tawar Ino saat acara jalan-jalannya sudah selesai, sekarang dia berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak! Lagipula aku ada pekerjaan rumah hari ini, jika tidak di kerjakan pasti langsung di bunuh oleh kaa-san," jelas Naruto.

Ino mengerti. "Yah sudah sana pulang, hus hus" Ino ngibasin tangannya mirip sama ngusir ayam.

Naruto sweatdrop, tapi sejurus kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Ino-chan, apa bisa kau menghilangkan sifat -centil-mu itu,"

Mulut Ino membentuk huruf 'o' dan tak lama kemudian dia menyeringai. "Kau cemburu ya?" sambil mencubit hidung si jabrik.

Naruto langsung membuang muka. "Y-yah be-begitulah" jawabnya di sertai gagap dadakan. Dan itu malah membuat Ino tertawa dengan cukup keras.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Memang salah ya jika cemburu? Wajar bukan.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya mencintaimu kok," Ino langsung mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Naruto secara bergantian.

Naruto blushing berat sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Yah itu harus," ujar Naruto.

"Ya sudah aku mau masuk! Sana pulang!"

"Tunggu dulu Ino-chan?" cegah Naruto.

"Apa lagi?"

"Cium lagi dong!"

Dan sebuah sandal langsung mencium bibir Naruto.

**_-A Mild-_**

**_Pernakah Kalian mempunyai pacar yang mirip dengan Ino.. jika pernah kalian pasti ingin marah-marah setiap saat bukan._**

**_Pacar yang centil_**

**_Tapi perhatian_**

**_Tapi.. bikin sesak setiap saat._**

**_REVIEW._**


End file.
